Lukemia
by daniellover12
Summary: Hermiones got Lukemia Here she will find out who her real friends are. i know it's short plz give it a chance theres more coming and longer plz RR
1. Default Chapter

                                                                        LUKEMIA!

Hermione finds out that she has leukemia as she fights for her life she realizes who her real friends are and who she really loves. Plz R/R!

The Grangers where seated around the doctor's desk waiting on edge for the doctor to return with the test results, then the doctor came in with a grim expression on his face…

"Jeff, Tina, Hermione, its true your daughter has leukemia I am very sorry to tell you we will do every thing that we can." The doctor said with deep sympathy in his eyes.

(That was the summer before 5th year she has been in remission for a year)

Now Hermione lay in a hospital been fighting for her life…

"Hermione I bro." her boyfriends voice came and when he saw her he almost dropped the flowers he brought for her

" Are those for me!" Hermione looked excited

"Uh yeah…yeah" Ron said

"Um. I have to um… go and um… well cya…" and ran out of there

Hermione started to cry. Then she heard the voice of a certain green-eyed raven haired boy she new so well…

"Why did you do that?" Harry nearly yelled

"Have you seen her?" Ron said

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asked, "Have been hanging around malfoy because you sure are being really superficial?!" Harry shouted

"I. well…" Ron started but was cut off by Harry

"You know what Ron just leave" Harry said and walked into Hermiones room

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked already knowing the answer

"No, why did this have to happen to me?" Hermione asked d and she already knew the answer

"Hermione I really don't know but I know that you will make it through this" Harry said, "and just for the record I think that no matter what you look like you are beautiful."

"Really you mean that?"

"Yes I do" Harry said

End of chapter.  Plz R/R my other stories have not done very well. Thanx Daniellover12


	2. Help!

                                                                        HELP!

I don't own any of the characters!  After Harry left Hermione told the nurse that she didn't want anymore visitors for the rest of the night. She started to think 'Why did this have to happen to me?' that was the unanswerable question that has been going through her head ever since she was diagnosed. After that she fell into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile a Hogwarts….. 

"Ron why are you being such a jerk to Hermione she is sick and all you can think about if finding someone more prettier she is sick in the hospital and your taking advantage of that!" Harry was shouting at Ron

"Harry why would say that I am not taking advantage of Hermone!" Ron said his voice not matching gis eyes

"YOU'RE A LYER!" Harry shouted, " What did Hermione ever see in you?" and with that said Harry stormed up to his Head Boy room.

The next day Ron Did't come bye until he was sure that Harry was not there. When Harry was there He and Hermione talked for hours and hours then the nurse came in….

"Hermione the Doctor would like to see you."

"okay, will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah"

Harry waited for Hermione to get back….

"Hermione whats wrong?"

"I need a bone marrow transplant"

"really?"

"Yes"

"Have has everybody been tested"

"Yes"

"Hermione I will be right back"

Harry went and found the nurse and said

"I would like to be tested"

Well that's the end of Chapter 2 hope you liked it please R/R


	3. Testing

                                                                        TESTING

          As the Harry and the Doctor walked down the hallway to the testing room Harry asked him a couple questions….

"Who has been tested so far doctor?" Harry asked

"Well that's confidential but seeing as you are best friends," he said and started flipping through the pages "well so far it has been her parents and her boyfriend.

When they got to the room they had Harry fill out the necessary papers and the doctor got Harry prepared for testing.

"I while notify you when the test are complete."

As Harry walked back the Hermione's room he overheard voices….

"….I've been tested." He heard Ron say

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked surprised

"Well because I love you."

"No you don't do you know how many people have told me that you have been cheating on me while I have been here in the hospital."

"…I…h…h. have not." Ron stuttered

"You know what why don't you just go back to school and never ever come back here again because were are through." Hermione shouted Harry smirked

"Fine!" Ron stormed out and didn't even notice that Harry was there (thankfully) Harry heard Hermione sobbing

"Hermione" Harry rushed and gave her a really big hug

"Oh Harry why would Ron do something like this to me?" Hermione asked

"I don't know Hermione I really don't know." Harry said while thinking this feels so right! Little did Harry know Hermione thought the same thing.

When Harry left he laid in his bed thinking of Hermione 'why did that fill so right?' She has grown up to be the most beautiful women he has ever seen hair or no hair Ron doesn't deserve her. He is such a jerk. Why hadn't he seen it before all the times Ron would sneak off and not come back till three on the morning. Just then he heard Ron come in they locked eyes for a moment then with out saying a word Ron picked up his wand and left.

The next day when Harry was with Hermione the Doctor came in he told  Harry some wonderful news….

"Harry you and Ronald are the only compadible donors, Hermione you may choose the one you wish."

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded….

"Doctor I choose….Harry."

"Great I will be back."

Hermione looked at Harry…

"I'm so glad you tested and I can't thank you enough for it you don't know how much this means to me." Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry about it anything for my Mione" Harry said

'Did he just say MY mione?' Hermione thought and at the same time Harry thought the same thing

'Does that mean I want her to be mine?' Harry asked himself that sat like that both of them lost in their own thoughts that's when the doctor came back in…

"Well were all set the surgery will happen on Monday May 16th" With that said and done the doctor left

"Are you nervous Harry?" Hermione asked noting the Nervous expression on his face

"A little I have never been in surgery before unless you count the time when Lockhart took out all of my bones." Harry said laughing at the memory

Harry and Hermione laughed and joked about old times and what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. Then Hermione fell asleep and Harry kissed her forehead and left to go and talk to Dumbledore about Monday May 16th.


	4. Author Alert

Author Alert: Chapter 5 will be under PG! Plz keep reading and Enjoy and If you have any problems understanding what I am saying review and I will try to clear it up! Thanx for reading! Daniellover12


	5. Surgery

                                                                        Surgery

                              I don't own any of the characters plz R/R

    When Harry got back to Hogwarts he was stopped by Ron….

"Harry how's Hermione?" Ron said just trying to make conversation

"She's fine she has to go into surgery on Monday May 16th?" Harry said

"Oh so they found a donor?" Ron asked looking bored but felt that he had to talk to Harry

"Yeah me." Harry said wanting to get away from Ron before he decked him

"Oh" Ron said disappointment in his voice

"Well I have to go and talk to Dumbledore." Harry said and pushed pass Ron

Ron watched Harry and said to himself 'He'll never get Her' and then Ron walked away

Harry reached the stone Gargoyle and said the password "Lemon Drop" the stone gargoyle jumped aside and climbed the spiral staircase and walked up to the door and knocked softly

"Come in Harry" came Dumbledore's voice

'How does he always know it's me?' Harry asked himself as he walked in

"Hello Harry how may I help you?"

"Well I wanted ask to be excused for about a week?" Harry asked

"Why?"

"Well as you probably already know Hermione needs a Bone Marrow transplant, well I am the compatible donor." Harry explained

"Oh I see yes I will notify your teachers and they will you get you your Homework."

"Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore." Harry said

"Your very welcome oh and Harry she needs to know." Dumbledore said

Harry was about to ask but changed her mind because he didn't think that Dumbledore would explain it.

The next few days a pain, somehow the media caught wind of Harry having surgery and he wasn't left alone they were always sending him mail it was just hectic. Harry did note that Ron was smirking once while the press were asking him questions. Finally the day came for the Surgery he arrived at the hospital about an hour early and went to see Hermione….

"Harry what's wrong you look beat?" hermione asked

"Well me being me the press is having a field day with this there everywhere I turn there keep asking 'why are you having surgery?' 'Do you need the transplant', It's nuts!" Harry said

"Well it will be over soon." Hermione said

Harry noticed that she was looking thinner and paler. He was about to ask her when the doctor came in….

"Harry if you please pt these on the nurse will be in to get you and Hermione prepped for surgery."  Then the doctor left

Harry walked into the bathroom and changed into the Hospital gown he was about to come back when heard voices….

"How could you choose him over me?" That was unmistakably Ron's voice

"Ron it's just a simple surgery." Hermione said exasperated

"So I thought that you loved me?" Ron asked

'Ron we broke up" Hermione yelled, "Why can't you except that?" Hermione asked calming down

"No we haven't." Ron said stubbornly

"Yes we have I remember telling you that I didn't want to see you ever again and not to come back!" Hermione shouted

Ron was about to say something when Harry walked out of the bathroom….

"Ron what are you doing here?" Harry asked trying his best to be polite

"Trying to knock some sense in to Hermione." Ron said

"Why she has already made her choice." Harry said

"Yeah right the dumb choice why wouldn't she want me I perfect." Ron said arrogantly

"Yeah right." Harry said trying no to laugh," Ron you better leave we have get prepped." Harry said pointing to the nurse.

With that said Ron left without looking back

"All right we are just going to give you 2 a local anesthetic." The nurse said

After a few minute Harry started to feel tired. When they were being wheeled into surgery Harry said something that he had not intended to say….

"I love you 'Mione…" Then Harry fell asleep

Well there's chapter 5 hope u liked it next chapter what happens during the surgery?


End file.
